Bryant Stringham Hinckley (1867-1961)
}} Biography Bryant S Hinckley was an American author, religious speaker, civic leader and educator. He served as a prominent mid-level leader in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in the early 20th century. His books were primarily designed for a Latter-day Saint audience. Hinckley was the father of Gordon B. Hinckley, who would later serve as an apostle and the president of the LDS Church. Bryant's brother, Alonzo A. Hinckley was also an Apostle. They were both half brothers of Edwin S. Hinckley who was a prominent educator at Brigham Young University. His father was Ira Hinckley. He was named for Briant Stringham, an early judge and stock raiser in Utah. Hinckley was the principal of the Latter-day Saint High School in Salt Lake City. During the first decade of the 20th century, he was the head of LDS Business College. Hinckley had previously been the head of the Commercial Department at Brigham Young Academy. Today there is a scholarship at LDS Business College named after Hinckley. Hinckley later served as the superintendent of the LDS Church owned Deseret Gym. Church Service Born in Coalville, Utah, Hinckley was president of the Liberty Stake in Salt Lake City from 1919 to 1936, which was then the largest stake in the church with about 20,000 members. He also served on the general board of the LDS Church's organization for young men, the Young Men's Mutual Improvement Association from 1900 to 1925. While on this board he moved for the adoption of the Boy Scout program by the church. He had also been on one of the committees that led to the establishment of the Improvement Era. Other members of this committee included B. H. Roberts and Reed Smoot. From 1936 to 1939, Hinckley was president of the Northern States Mission of the LDS Church, which was based in Chicago. While serving in this position he tried to convince the leaders of the LDS Church to rebuild the Nauvoo Temple. Also while in this position he represented the church at the dedication of the monument to the Mormon handcart pioneers in Iowa City erected by the Daughters of the American Revolution in 1936.6 That same year Hinckley organized the first branch of the Church in Lansing, Michigan Also in this capacity he was involved in organizing the celebration of the centennial of Nauvoo in 1939. After the end of his mission in 1939 Hinckley served as secretary to the Church Board of Education, working with the LDS seminary program. Marriage and Family Bryant Hinckley was born to Ira Nathaniel Hinckley and his wife Angeline Wilcox Noble. Bryant's mother, Angeline, had been born in Livonia, Michigan. He was Ira and Angeline's fifth child and was a full brother of Alonzo A. Hinckley. Hinckley married four times, his first three wives having predeceased him. In 1893, Hinckley married Christina Johnson (1870–1908). After Johnson's death, he married Ada Bitner (1880–1930) in 1909. After Bitner's death, he married May Green (1881–1943) in 1932. After Green's death, he married Lois Anderson (1889–1983) in 1944. All of Hinckley's children were born to his first two wives, Christina Johnson and Ada Bitner. 1st Marriage: Christene Johnson Christene Johnson was born 4 June 1870 in Provo, Utah to Caroline Josephine Mathia and Niels Johnson. Her parents were both converts to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints who immigrated to America from Norway. 2nd Marriage: Ada Bitner # Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008) - 15th President of the LDS Church, LDS Apostle. 3rd Marriage: May Green May Green Hinckley was the third general president of the Primary of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1940 until her death. References * - Wikipedia * Erastus Hinckley Immigrant Ancestors - __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American Latter Day Saint writers Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:Brigham Young Academy faculty Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:Father of LDS Church President Category:LDS Business College faculty Category:Hinckley–Bitner family Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:Young Men (organization) people Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints